


Skeleton on Fire

by Sherlock_Bones



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, MY CHILDREN I LOVE MY GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Bones/pseuds/Sherlock_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The skeleton is on fire."<br/>"So?"<br/>"WHY is the skeleton on fire."</p>
<p>Cute super short little writing blurb I saw on tumblr with the prompt above (Sadly I can't remember who posted it!! :(( ) Dorian is a lil OOC but cute gay mages am i right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Using my Inquisitor, Versyn Lavellan. Super short.  
> May write more if comments are left with prompts?  
> do u people want more of the gays

“The skeleton is on fire.”  
“So?”  
“Why is the skeleton on fire.”  
“Because it wasn’t listening to me.” Dorian’s whine responded. Versyn resisted the urge to smack the sultry Teveinter mage, and gritted his teeth. “Dorian, it’s a skeleton. They are inanimate objects, they can’t follow orders.”  
“Well, they can if they listen hard enough.” The edges of Dorian’s mouth quirked up into the smirk Versyn usually loved, but not at the moment. “I couldn’t find anyone around here to make me some tea, so I decided to bring in this little helper and allow him to do it.”  
“Dorian I swear on the maker if you weren’t the love of my life, you would be on fire right now.” Versyn sighed heavily, gathering up supplies from around the kitchen that didn’t get burned during Dorian’s little skeleton fiasco. He brushed a hand under the kettle, allowing his magick to flow through his palms and warm the water, and settled on finding two mugs of the right size, adding the tea to the water and allowing it to warm until it was to a suitable temperature.  
“Happy now?”  
Versyn asked as he poured the tea into the cups, smiling softly at the delicate scent of chamomile and lemon, before jostling them slightly in surprise as Dorian’s arms enveloped him into a hug.  
“Very.”  
The older mage practically purred into Versyn’s ear, causing a blush to spring onto the albino’s skin. He rested against his lover’s chest, head tilted back to look at Dorian’s face. He loved moments like these, when they could relax and-  
“THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE.”  
The shriek came from a kitchen maid, who scurried past Dorian and Versyn, sloshing a bucket of water onto the still flaming skeleton, and onto the various crates and barrels that the flames had crept on to.  
“Well… Shit.”  
Versyn cursed lightly, causing Dorian to chuckle. The white haired elf gave an apologetic smile to the flustered maid, as she stood with her hands on her hips in front of them.  
“I’m sorry Lesbelle, it probably will happen again due to our foolishness, but I’ll apologize now anyway.”  
Dorian spoke to the female Dwarf, who sniffed indignantly and hurried out, muttering about mages and their partners. Versyn turned to grin at Dorian.  
“Now, do you promise to not try to make skeletons do work in the kitchen again?”  
“Amatus, as long as I have you, I don’t need a skeleton to do anything for me.”  
He kissed Versyn’s forehead, reaching past him for the abandoned mugs of tea, which sat, untouched, on the counter cooling. He passed one to Versyn, who took it gratefully as the two mages walked from the kitchen, returning to the library.


End file.
